


Day 29: Spanking

by melonbutterfly



Series: Tag-Team: 30 Days of Steve/Bucky Porn [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve threatens to take Bucky over his knee if he doesn't behave, Bucky considers that a reward rather than a punishment. Steve notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 29: Spanking

Bucky's smile only widens when Steve levels an entirely unimpressed look at him. Looking around once, Steve leans in and hisses, "If you don't stop it I'm going to turn you over my knee!"

A spike of arousal shoots through Bucky so sudden that he feels his eyes widen. Shit, but if that prospect doesn't have him ready to do whatever Steve says. "That a promise?" he asks, dropping his voice until he's almost purring.

And Steve, who a second ago looked more startled at himself than Bucky had been, goes still. Looks at Bucky for one long moment that for some reason makes Bucky nervous, want to drop his gaze; out of pure stubbornness he refuses to, raises his chin and keeps holding Steve's eyes. Then, slowly but perfectly steady, Steve says, "Maybe I should promise instead that I _won't_ turn you over my knee if you keep it up."

Tongue flicking out to wet his lips, Bucky leans in a little more, until he can almost feel Steve's breath on his face. "Does that mean that if I'm good you will?"

One of Steve's eyebrows ticks up and hot damn, Bucky did not know Steve had it in him. Sex is one thing, but this is part of a game Steve had never really been particularly good at. Or so Bucky had thought, anyway. "We'll see how you do until we get home."

Bucky swallows, then nods and straightens. He's half-tempted to snap to and go "Yes, sir!" but Steve would definitely take that as sassing him and suddenly Bucky is very, very interested in being good.

And he's very good, if he does say so himself. On his best behavior without being provocative or smug about it, smiling at reporters as honestly as he can and faking it better, keeps his hands to himself, doesn't whisper anything into Steve's ear, doesn't send him sexts, does not let Clint and Tony engage him in the art of trolling. He's almost demure, for himself anyway, but he notches up the charm enough so nobody notices.

Nobody except Steve, who is watching for it – watching Bucky, keeping an eye on his every move, Bucky can feel it even if he's turned away. Once they're finally in the car Bucky legitimately folds his hands in his lap and sits peacefully in the corner, engaging enough in conversation not to make anyone suspicious but very aware of Steve's steady presence right next to him. In the elevator he puts his hands in his pockets and leans against the wall, not looking at Steve who's chatting with Pepper. Then the elevator reaches their floor and Bucky and Steve get off.

The elevator doors close, and Bucky finds himself looking at Steve, eyes wide and hopeful. He doesn't even dare to ask. Steve's eyes, focused fully on him now, are piercing.

Then Steve says, intent and deliberate, "Good boy."

Bucky feels goosebumps break out all over his skin as his mouth goes dry. When he swallows it's loud in the silence between them.

He licks his lips. This is an entirely different kind of game, something they've only ever hinted at before, but they had a conversation about it some weeks ago, about games and playing and their hard limits. They even have a safe word. After that talk Bucky had felt jittery and wired, half-scared, half-anticipatory, and then half-disappointed, half-relieved when Steve had suggested they let it rest for a couple of weeks so it can all sink in.

It certainly has sunk in, as far as Bucky is concerned, and Steve seems completely calm and in control, like this is going entirely as planned. But Bucky remembers the honest surprise in his eyes after he'd threatened to turn Bucky over his knee, so he knows for a fact it wasn't.

Somehow, that thought makes heat rise in him and he licks his lips again, staring at Steve. There is absolutely no hesitation in him now, only anticipation where this is going, where Steve will take him. Literally and figuratively.

"Come," Steve says and walks into their living room. Bucky follows half a step behind, lower lip dragged between his teeth as he stares at Steve's shoulders, calm and secure. Then Steve walks over to the dining area of their living room, pulls out one of the armless chairs until it's in the middle of the room and sits down, hands resting on his thighs. "Come here."

Bucky stumbles over to him, wide-eyed and out of breath, and then Steve says calmly, "Take your pants off." and Bucky really starts breathing heavily. Impatiently he opens the top button and then shoves his jeans down, revealing that he's wearing no underwear just as he told Steve at the press conference. Steve eyes him for a second, gaze resting on Bucky's already half-hard cock, and something about that is embarrassing enough that Bucky feels his cheeks heat up. But all Steve does is pat his lap and say, "Bend over."

Bucky swallows and obeys, leaning over Steve's lap. It feels awkward until Steve's hand is on his body, a broad palm in the back of his neck guiding him down gently until he's spread out across Steve's lap, cock pressing into Steve's thigh. He means to stay there but Steve's hand pushes him further down until Bucky is really resting almost his entire weight on Steve's lap, only his toes on the floor and his hands. He's curved in such a way that his ass raises right above Steve's thigh, in perfect position and very, very exposed.

A shiver runs through him and Bucky swallows again. Then both of Steve's hands are on his body, spreading his legs apart a little and pushing his shirt up until it's high on his back, only held there by Bucky's weight on Steve's thigh. "Good," Steve says, running one warm hand all the way across Bucky's back, then over his ass and down his thigh before moving up again. "You ready for this?"

God, yes. That's what Bucky means to say, expressing entirely his feelings on the matter, but what slips out instead is, "Yes, daddy."

Steve goes still for a moment, then resumes petting Bucky – there is no other word for the gentle caresses. "Good boy," he murmurs again, and then wraps one arm around Bucky's waist, elbow coming to rest between his shoulder blades, simultaneously holding Bucky and holding him _down_. Oh god, oh fuck, he's going to prevent Bucky from moving with that; this means _business_ , Bucky's really going to get it now-

Steve's other hand lifts into the air and comes down on Bucky's ass with a sharp smack and a sharper sting that makes Bucky gasp and jolt.

It's like the world goes still for a moment, breathless, until Steve lifts his hand again and brings it down on Bucky's ass with another stinging slap. And it hurts, yes, but not in the bad way at all; Bucky feels his skin heating up, and it feels like his mind, his entire body both goes to full attention and at the same time utterly relaxes. At any other time the controversy would startle Bucky, make him explore what's going on inside him, but right now he couldn't care less; all he wants is for Steve to smack him again. His entire being is focused on Steve's hand, gently caressing Bucky's tingling skin before lifting up and coming back down on him with another stinging smack.

And Steve is not tentative about it at all. He could honestly do damage to Bucky like this and Bucky would've expected for him to temper his strength too much, but no, oh no, he's giving it to Bucky, good and hard. Hard enough that sparks are tingling underneath Bucky's skin, pooling in the pit of his belly and shooting up his spine, into his limbs. He's gonna have _bruises_ from this, and fuck if that realization doesn't have him moaning.

"Good boy," Steve hums, hand coming down on Bucky's skin in a steady rhythm now, his ass, his thighs, every slap a delicious sting. His skin feels like it's on fire and every now and then Steve will keep his hand there after it comes down, caress him gently and Bucky is so sensitized that every touch, every bit of contact feels heavy, sharp, makes him tremble.

"Look at you, taking it so beautifully," Steve murmurs, and a sob escapes Bucky then.

Steve doesn't even _pause_. He just keeps going, stinging slaps against Bucky's scorching skin and it feels so good, hurts so good, and Bucky sobs again, vision going blurry.

"Such a good boy," Steve breathes, hand petting Bucky's ass and his skin is on fire but he still tries to push into the touch, only hindered by Steve's firm grip on him. "You ready to come, baby boy?" Steve asks gently, leans down to press a kiss to Bucky's cheek, his lips almost cool to the touch, and at first all Bucky manages is to nod but then he finds his voice again. All that comes out is a "Please, daddy," but Steve hums again, not displeased, so that's not a wrong answer.

"Then do it," Steve orders, voice suddenly firm where before it had been soft and gentle, and brings his hand down on Bucky's ass again in another hard smack.

Bucky _screams_ and comes so hard his vision goes black for a second. When he can see again the world is whirling and it takes him a moment to realize that it's because Steve is pulling him up, hauling him into his lap proper and wrapping both arms around him, holding him tight. Somehow Bucky is still shaking but Steve just holds him tighter for it, one hand on the back of Bucky's head, the other wrapped around his back. In that moment Bucky feels so secure he can't even describe it; he's just in Steve's arms, face buried in his neck, hiding from the world. Steve is talking to him, he realizes after a moment, murmuring softly into his ear; "good boy" and "I love you" and "you did so well" and "I'm proud of you" and "that's my boy". It feels so tender that normally Bucky wouldn't be able to deal with it but right now he feels it settle in him, the sweet and warm tone of Steve's voice, the compliments, that he did good, that Steve is proud of him, loves him. He shivers and tries to bury further into Steve's arms, hide his face and only breathe in Steve's scent, hear only his voice in his ear.

It's impossible to tell how long he stays like that. The reemerging process is very slow, gradual, and it's a while before Bucky becomes aware of the world again – the dampness of Steve's shirt from Bucky's tears, the burning of his skin, how he feels just a little cold, mostly naked as he is. Steve's hands are still firmly on him, the one on his back running slowly, soothingly up and down his spine, the other tangled securely in Bucky's hair. It feels good and Bucky never wants to leave; he's not even slightly embarrassed about what just happened.

Somehow, Steve must notice that Bucky is more with it again, because he presses a kiss into his hair and asks gently, "Back again?"

All Bucky manages is a hum, but it seems to be enough for Steve. "Alright," says and shifts in his seat a little. Immediately Bucky tightens his grip on him, the fists his hands make in Steve's shirt; he doesn't want to let go, that's the last thing he wants.

"We're just going to the bedroom," Steve explains immediately, voice soft, and he makes no attempt to let go of Bucky. Which is all that counts to Bucky right now, so he nods and lets Steve shift his grip on him, settle on his hypersensitive thighs and ass. He twitches at the contact, but it doesn't feel bad.

"I'll take care of you," Steve murmurs as he rises to his feet and carries Bucky to the bedroom, and oh yes, he does. He does.

Steve settles them both down on the bed and keeps holding Bucky a while longer, touching him sweet and gentle and any other time this would get too much for Bucky but right now he feels mellow like a cloud, almost foggy. Eventually Steve pulls away from him but he kisses Bucky and promises he'll be right back, so Bucky slowly lets go of his shirt. And true to his word, Steve returns in less than a minute, a bottle of lotion in his hand. Very efficiently he strips his own clothes off, then crawls into bed and helps Bucky out of his shirt, and then he has Bucky roll onto his stomach and starts to rub lotion into his skin. The coolness immediately soothes, especially when the lotion somehow doesn't warm up, and Bucky sighs and pillows his head on his arms, settles in. He's already mostly asleep by the time Steve is done, but he doesn't completely drift off until Steve is back next to him, one arm wrapped around Bucky's back and pulling him close.


End file.
